Escuela de actuación
by bluesz
Summary: Un talento es completamente diferente a un don. Cada persona tiene un don... supuestamente. Adan nacío con un hermoso talento: actuar. Y para hacer lo que mas le gusta, tendra que demostrar que importa mas un talento qe un don. Summary adentro.


**Notas:**

_Primer capitulo, ojala les guste :)_

_La historia es mia! los personajes posiblemente tambien, aunqe tal vez me inspire en algunos de mis libros, animes e incluso caricaturas favoritas :) (deseenme suerte)_

_Antes que nada, esta historia se lleva acabo en un mundo diferente, donde para la gente es tan normal el respirar como ser capaz de hablar con los animales, volar o atravesar paredes. Estos son los tan sobre valorados dones, y cada persona tiene uno. Supuestamente._

_Tambien hay que tener en cuenta, que la gente en esta historia esta muy metida en el mundo del entretenimiento, desde libros y peliculas, hasta anime y teatro._

_Posiblemente incluya personajes de mis historias favoritas :)_

_Por favor, suena extraña pero denle una oportunidad._

* * *

**Sumari:**

_Los talentos son cosas completamente diferentes a los dones. Cada persona tiene un don. Supuestamente._

_Adan es un chico alegre y entusiasta que nacio con un hermoso talento: actuar. Y para hacer lo que mas le gusta, el entrara en la escuela de actuacion mas prestigiosa, y vivira, disfrutara y odiara muchas experiencias con otros jovenes que desean ser parte del mundo del entretenimiento. _

_Ahora el tendra que demostrar que importa mas un talento que un don. O al menos, que puede impresionar tanto._

* * *

**Prólogo: Detras de escena**

Un auditorio espacioso y oscuro, iluminando con un único foco el escenario. La gente hablaba y susurraba entre las butacas. No es que no les interesara, solo que no se podía evitar distraerse, es decir, ya llevaban más de cuatro horas sentadas escuchando a la gente audicionar.

Y es que habían ya visto de todo: chicos alegres danzar al son de la música, desde el jazz hasta salsa, con movimientos suaves y/o rápidos; chicas "cantar" desafinando notas comunes y afinando tonadas exquisitas, jóvenes decididos tomar una guitarra o batería, inclusive hubo un niño que trajo su arpa, e interpretan canciones inventadas y tan clásicas, jovenzuelos esperanzados que venían con escritos, dibujos y garabatos esperando que fueran llamados obras maestras... Algunos, aquellos tan seguros de sí mismos, que ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de pensar en otra cosa, venían a demostrar sus "dones". Chicos prendiéndose en fuego en un segundo, cambiando su apariencia a otro ser, invocando fuegos azules flotantes en el escenario, atravesando paredes y la utilería…

Pero obviamente lo que más había serían los actores. Después de todo, por lo que era más famosa esta escuela seria por ser la que trajera y educara a los actores más famosos del hoy. Películas, anime, caricaturas, teatro, no importa en qué rama de actuación entren, son conocidos aquellos que proviene de esta escuela.

Por desgracia, casi, si no es que todos de aquellos que se parecían haber presentado para adicionar, no se había presenciado ninguno que fuera digno de tal renombre. Y los jueces no intentaban siquiera simular un poco la decepción y fastidio que esto les ocasionaba.

Y era esta la razón principal porque la audiencia trataba de mantener silencio y atención, esperando que mínimo esto animara a los jóvenes a dar un intento. Sin embargo parecía no dar resultado, pues después del último participante, una chica que había probado tocar una canción con su saxofón, y había salido llorando un minuto después de haber iniciado, no había entrado nadie al escenario, y esto haría enojar a los jueces, quienes andaban todavía esperando por su próxima estrella. Los murmullos de nerviosismo comenzaron con más énfasis. ¿Esos habían sido todos los valientes?

Fue entonces cuando las cortinas fueron levantadas de un golpe y de entre ellas salió un joven castaño, con el pelo llegándole un poco por debajo de los hombros, usando unos jeans y camiseta obscuros. Alto, mas no tanto, delgado, pero aparentando estar en forma, con apariencia agradable, pero también segura, pareciendo llevar consigo un aura que impresionaría a cualquiera, tal vez fue por esto que los pocos susurros que habían comenzado a crecer, se extinguieron apenas notaron la presencia indomable del nuevo actor. Si, era obvio que eso era, ¿Qué más podía ser aquel niño que se diría al centro, con los ojos cerrados, pues era normal que aquellos que nacen para esto se conozcan un escenario como la palma de su mano? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera además de actuar aquel que solo con su presencia es capaz de callar a un público e incitarlo a ver y oír lo que un extraño va a hacer y decir?

Llegando a la mitad del escenario, pues eso es lo que todo buen actor busca, el lugar donde todas las miradas se centran en ti y acaba matando de nervios a aquellos que no están listos, el castaño miro directamente un punto de entre la gente, y todos se estremecieron. Unos ojos dorados, no de un joven, sino de un ser poderoso ahora los estaba mirando.

-¿Yo soy humano?- pregunto el que hasta hace unos segundos los había mantenido hechizados con su simple mirada. Su voz era un susurro que se oía en toda la sala, donde se demostraba una gran tristeza, como si fuera el lamento de alguien que por toda la vida hubiera aguantado unas una tristeza que a cualquiera hubiera hecho llorar.

-Es decir, si no me intereso por aquellos que se hacen llamar mis hermanos, ¿tengo el derecho de decirme a mí mismo humano? ¿O es que acaso el hecho de desinteresarme por acciones tan cotidianas como inútiles me tacha de esta definición? Que no hallar emoción en hablar lo mismo, o en escuchar a la gente repetir las mismas quejas y frases tontas, que desde hace mucho perdieron el sentido, ¿es algo anormal?, ¿o es que la vida misma me ha convertido en un monstruo?

-La sabiduría es el fin de las tonterías, y el inicio de la ignorancia. Pues cuando aquel que entiende y comprende lo que lo rodea deja de interesarse en cosas sin sentido como son la vida. Aunque sería mejor decir que esto es a lo que se denomina inteligencia. Más bien, sabiduría podría pasar por saber cómo aun entendiendo, uno aprende a interesarse por las cosas, aprender a hacer que la vida no se vuelve tan triste y sombría.

-Solo se lo poco que se, y me temo que por desgracia es más de lo diminuto que son los que no hayan el valor en ser como se es en verdad. Pues en mi vida he conocido muchos que aun entendiendo mis palabras y asintiendo a mis propuestas, sonríen y viven embobados asustados de ser realmente lo que son y decir lo que piensa.

-Lo único que les puedo decir a estos miedosos, que llaman vivir a algo tan cercano a la esclavitud, es que los envidio. Como quisiera poder ser feliz solo dejándome llevar con lo que dicen correcto, dejándome manosear por aquellos que me necesiten, permitir que la vida me trate como le dé la gana y actuar gritando y chistando, sin hacer realmente nada. Y aun así ser capaz de disfrutar. Como quisiera ser así de tonto.

-Y a pesar de este horrible sentimiento, no cambiaría nada de mí. Estoy orgulloso de ser yo, de no fingir agrado por algo que detesto, o repulsión hacia algo que disfrute. Me gusta sentir, tal vez no felicidad, pero si un sentimiento cercano, por ser un ignorante. Porque no me importa ni me interesa lo que respondan a mis preguntas.

-¿Y bien? ¡¿Soy acaso un inhumano?

Silencio. Todavía unas gotas que habían comenzado a mitad del acto, caían por las mejillas del castaño, quien habiendo gritado la última pregunta solo había cerrado los ojos, como si de verdad lo dijera enserio. ¿O es que no estaba actuando?

Entonces el chico lentamente abrió sus parpados y con la misma velocidad comenzó a dirigirse hacia los telones.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto uno de los jueces que parecía apenas haber regresado en sí.

El chico paro en seco.

-Adán – respondió en tono seco y sin volver la cabeza.

-¿En cuántas Demostraciones has participado? – pregunto otro, un hombre alto y corpulento, con un peluquín demasiado parecido a un zorrillo. Seguramente diría una cantidad impresionante, pues todo el mundo sabía que aquellos que poseen tanto talento en la actuación, tenían dones impresionantes, y aquellos con dones impresionantes participaban siempre que podían en estos pequeños espectáculos locales.

-¿Demostraciones? Obviamente en ninguna – dijo en esta ocasión si volteo, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro como si la pregunta le resultara graciosa, y un instante después continuo con su camino acelerando el paso, dando por terminadas las preguntas.

Si alguno del público ya se hubiera recuperado por la representación, seguramente se hubieran impresionado con la respuesta anterior, pero con la sonrisa divertida y tonta que les había dedica aquel castaño se desmayarían. Esto no concordaba con el chico que había filosofado con la vida.

Parece que la escuela había encontrado su tan esperada estrella.

-¿Qué tal te fue? – pregunto un joven a su mejor amigo. El chico tenía el pelo negro y corto, con mechones de colores llamativos y usaba jeans con una playera negra – hay gente realmente rara aquí. Hace un minuto vi un niño con un arpa más grande que él.

-Supongo que bien- riendo y quitándole importancia, respondió un castaño, con jeans y camiseta obscuros – quitándole el hecho de que se me olvido presentarme al inicio – ahora fue el pelinegro quien rio- Creo que mínimo pase.

Miro inconscientemente el suelo. A pesar de lo dicho, parecía un poco desanimado. O esto es lo que hubiera pensado cualquiera que vislumbrara la escena entre estos amigos, porque un segundo después se agacho y levanto una moneda.

-¡Una moneda! Es mi día de suerte. – Grito animadamente- Ahora, - regreso su mirada a su amigo– ¡muéstrame el chico arpa! :D

El pelinegro, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los actos tan bipolares del castaño, rio y comenzó a caminar a la sala de descanso, seguido por el otro.

Y así se fueron alejando estos dos chicos de la entrada trasera al escenario, sin fijarse siquiera en las camillas que traían para atender a quienes se había desmayado con la audición anterior.

* * *

_Si te gusto, no te parecio tan raro, tines sugerencias, preguntas o crees qe estoy loco, mandame un review, solo dime qe no te parecio tan mal! Deseenme suerte! (la necesitare!)_

_Por cierto: gracias a em green por su apoyo en este capitulo :)_


End file.
